RGM-89 Jegan (Birnam Type)
The RGM-89 Jegan (Birnam Type) is a variant of the RGM-89 Jegan. It first appeared in the Novel/ONA series Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis. Technology & Combat Characteristics A Jegan variant belonging to the mysterious armed group "Birnam" which attacked Earth Federation's special corp "Mastema" in the shattered asteroid base Axis in late U.C. 0096. Differences between Birnam's Jegan and the original Jegan lie in the primarily purple color scheme, new left sensor eye added to its main camera, and the use of a new lance-like beam rifle. How Birnam acquired the machine and the reasons for its unique modifications are unknown. However, it is mentioned by Mehmet Merca that several Jegan units were stolen in the chaos of the aftermath of the Second Neo Zeon War. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :Like the original Jegan, the Birnam's Jegan stores a beam saber in a rack on the right side of the waist, and its output can be adjusted as it has two beam emitters. Via selecting the output and emitter, this close combat weapon can emit a flat beam blade for slashing, or a slim beam blade with high penetration ability. The beam saber rack contains an accelerator equipped capacitor system for rapid recharge of the weapon. ;*Hand Grenade :Inherited from the original Jegan, three hand grenades are stored in the grenade rack mounted on the left side of the waist. They can be thrown and timed to explode after several seconds as set by the pilot, or set to detonate when its sensors detect the metallic signal of extremely nearby enemy machines. ;*Vulcan Pod System :As with the original Jegan, the Birnam's Jegan can mount a vulcan pod system on the left side of its head as a close-range defensive armament. It utilizes caseless rounds stored in a removable magazine located in the right side of the head. The mounted vulcan gun has low firepower but a high rate of fire, it is extremely effective at restraining enemy machines, and can destroy the camera, sensors and joints of enemy machine at very close range. ;*Beam Rifle :A custom beam rifle that is a combination of a beam lance and a submachine gun.P-Bandai Promotional Image A beam blade can be generated along the tip of the beam lance, which can be launched at the enemy or detached and used as a separate weapon. Without the beam lance, the rifle functions as a submachine gun that has two barrels, one on each side of the beam lance. History Gallery Twilight Axis Red Blur - Jegan Birnam 02.jpg|RGM-89 Jegan (Birnam Type)'s reflection (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Jegan Birnam.jpg|Head and chest side view (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis- Red Blur) Gundam Twilight Axis RAW v1 0039.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Manga) Gundam Twilight Axis RAW v1 0040.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Manga) Gundam Twilight Axis RAW v1 0041.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Manga) Gundam Twilight Axis RAW v1 0044.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Manga) Gundam Twilight Axis RAW v1 0045.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Manga) Gundam Twilight Axis RAW v1 0081.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Manga) Gundam Twilight Axis RAW v1 0095.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Manga) Gunpla HGUC_Jegan_%28BirnamType%29.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RGM-89 Jegan Type" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Notes and Trivia References External Links *RGM-89 Jegan (Birnam Type) on MAHQ.net ja:ジェガン